


Water Lilies

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Human!Derek, Human!Stiles, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Four times, Lydia! I’ve made the mistake of loving and trusting the wrong person for the fourth time!” He stood up as he looked down at the book in his hand. With a furious growl he threw the book into the sea. “There!! I give up!!” he shouted into the wind while Lydia watched him with wide eyes. <br/>He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before he turned on his heel and made his way towards his horse that waited for him calmly on the edge of the forest.<br/>“Genim!” Lydia called out as the prince climbed his steed.<br/>“Tell my father that I will return after dinner. I will talk with him in the morning.” </p><p>
  <em>This I know, and knew before, <br/>This I tell you, of my years: <br/>Hide your heart, and lock your door. <br/>Hell’s afloat in lovers’ tears…<br/>-Dorothy Parker, ‘Wisdom’ </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.  
> Warnings: slash, AU, OOC, explicit content, human!Derek, human!Stiles

_...He will leave you white with woe,_   
_If you go the way you go._   
_If your dreams were thread to weave_   
_He will pluck them from his sleeve._   
_If your heart had come to rest,_   
_He will flick it from his breast._   
_Tender though the love he bore,_   
_You had loved a little more …_   
_Lady, go and curse your star,_   
_Thus is Love, and thus you are..._

_\- Dorothy Parker, ‘To A Much Too Unfortunate Lady’_

**cut**

Lush, cupid-bow lips parted in a sigh, and eyes the color of late autumn leaves stared sightless at the far horizon.

Small waves caressed the shore whispering songs older than time itself, and the depths of the great ocean hid untold secrets from the beginnings of Creation. In the darkening sky, the first star of the night appeared as the Moon rose in the East waving at the Sun saying ‘fare-well’ for the day.

A light, warm breeze ruffled wild brown tresses of hair and light white clothes hugging a lithe body sitting on the sandy beach. A book hung loosely from long, dexterous fingers and the small waves teased the tips of bare feet.

“Oh, beggar or prince, no more, no more! Be off and away with your strut and show. The sweeter the apple, the blacker the core: scratch a lover and find a foe!” (1) he recited in a tired, dull voice and chuckled darkly as he bowed his head and looked at the book he held in his hands. “I should have known he was no different from the others.”

“Still talking to yourself, my prince?”

He turned his head to the side and the left corner of his lips turned up a bit.

“It seems I’m not,” he said and his companion chuckled as she approached him to take a seat beside him. Her long strawberry-blond hair danced around her face free of any bounds and her informal dress danced around her curvaceous body, revealing bare feet. “I thought you were with Lord Jackson, Lydia,” he said and she shot him a sideways glance.

“We returned to the palace and Isaac told us what happened,” she answered and he sighed, looking back at the darkening horizon.

“I should have known,” he spoke tiredly. “I guess I was too blinded by what I thought was _love_ to see him for what he really is - a cheat and a liar.”

“We all make our mistakes,” she offered as comfort, but the young man beside her snorted and shook his head.

“That was my last mistake, Lydia. I will accept whomever my father chooses as my husband or wife. I should have done so immediately and not wasted my time on looking for something as silly as the notion of _love_.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and huffed. “You won’t stop riding a horse after you’ve fallen off of it once!” she insisted.

“Four times, Lydia! I’ve made the mistake of loving and trusting the wrong person for the fourth time!” He stood up as he looked down at the book in his hand. With a furious growl he threw the book into the sea. “There!! I give up!!” he shouted into the wind while Lydia watched him with wide eyes.

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before he turned on his heel and made his way towards his horse that waited for him calmly on the edge of the forest.

“Genim!” Lydia called out as the prince climbed his steed.

“Tell my father that I will return after dinner. I will talk with him in the morning.” He pulled on the reins and the horse neighed and reared back before breaking into a mad dash into the forest.

Lydia stood on the beach alone, with a sad expression marring her beautiful features.

_Will he ever find what he is looking for?_

**cut**

The chilly night air rushed against his face ruffling his hair and cooling his heated body as his steed galloped through the forest. He could hardly see anything, but his heart was full of anger and his thoughts were muddled.

He needed to get away from everything; from his father and family, from his well-meaning friends and their mingling, from the responsibilities that came with him being the Crown Prince of the Kingdom by the Sea.

Deeper and deeper into the forest he went until his horse stopped in a moonlit meadow, too tired to go on in the mad rhythm his sire made him run in. Genim climbed off of his horse with a sigh, angry with himself from tiring his most trusted friend.

“Come on, big guy.” He murmured gently as he rubbed his horse’s head between his big brown eyes. “Let’s go over to the lake and you can rest there for a while.” He took the reins in his left hand and slowly led his horse over to the lake. He took a seat beside it and leaned back on his hands as the Moon shone down upon him.

He licked his dry lips as he looked at the lake, watching the closed flowers of water lilies float lazily on the still surface.

Oh, how he wished he could be nothing but a flower in the lake, a strand of thin grass, or a leaf floating on the Southern Wind. There would be no worries or thoughts, only the quiet, careless existence and unawareness of when his life began or when it will end.

So lost was he in his thoughts that he was startled when his horse huffed and turned his head to look into the darkness of the forest behind them. Genim jumped to his feet and grabbed the sword that was fastened to the saddle. He unsheathed it and spun it expertly in his hand as he gazed into the forest with a frown on his face.

“Who is there?!” he snapped, angry at himself for not thinking about the dangers of going this deep into the forest of his Kingdom alone. He crouched lower when he heard a twig break, and a moment later a tall man walked out of the darkness of the forest and into the silvery light of the moon.

He wasn’t much taller than Genim, but he was most definitely stronger if one considered his wide, muscled shoulders and strong arms outlined by tight clothes made out of leather. His hands were raised as though he wanted to show that he wasn’t a threat moving one foot in front of the other as he carefully approached the armed prince. Genim’s eyes glanced at the long sword fastened to the man’s belt, but it didn’t seem as though he would draw it.

“I apologize for startling you,” he spoke in a calm, reassuring tone and Genim lowered his sword a bit. “You galloped right past me several miles away and I thought you were on the run from someone.”

Genim frowned in confusion and took a closer look at the man’s attire, seeing a familiar emblem on the man’s left shoulder. “You are a Ranger,” he murmured and looked around as he lowered and sheathed his sword. He straightened and licked his lips slowly coming to a realization. “I crossed the border of the neighboring Kingdom?” he muttered into his chin and the man facing him nodded and lowered his arms to his sides.

“You are in the Hale Kingdom; The Kingdom under the Mountain,” he answered and Genim swallowed with slight difficulties.

“I really did it this time,” he sighed and the man’s eyebrows rose higher as amusement tilted his lips upwards.

“Unless you are a criminal, I have no reason to apprehend you.”

“A criminal?!” Genim snapped indignantly and the man smirked at him. His eyes which seemed almost silver in the pale light of the Moon were full of mischievousness and amusement, and Genim honestly couldn’t decide between wanting to hit the man or - _or what?_ “I’ll have you know that I’m not a criminal.” He raised his chin and the Ranger chuckled at him, crossing strong arms over his broad chest.

“Who are you then?”

Genim parted his lips to answer, but stopped himself. If he told the Ranger who he really was, he could get in trouble. His father would have a fit if he found out Genim crossed the borders in a fit of temper. While their relations with the Kingdom under the Mountain were more than good, it wasn’t considered good manners to just cross the borders without announcing it. “No one in particular,” he answered and the man seemed to be taken aback. Genim hid a wince. That didn’t exactly go in his favor.

“And does _no one in particular_ have a name?” the Ranger drawled teasingly and Genim had to try hard not to blow up at him.

“Stiles,” he pressed out through his teeth and the Ranger raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s a _Stiles_?” realizing the Ranger was teasing him, Genim rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Usually when you receive someone’s name you give your name in return,” he said and the Ranger chuckled.

“Derek; you may call me Derek,” he said and Genim nodded.

“Well then, _Derek_. I should be on my way.” He made his way back to his horse and climbed it quickly after he fastened his sword to the saddle.

“Wait!” Derek took a step forward and Genim looked at him from atop his horse. “These woods are dangerous at night. Allow me to at least escort you to the border.” The prince frowned trying to decide if it would be a good idea or not. If he wasn’t careful he might do something to give himself away, and that could mean trouble, but if he declined, the Ranger might think him suspicious and follow him from a distance and that would most _definitely_ mean trouble.

“You don’t have a horse.”

 _Alright_ , he thought, _that was a lame excuse._

Genim cocked an eyebrow when Derek smirked at him and let go of a sharp, short, whistled note through his teeth.

 _How cute_ , Genim couldn’t help but think when he caught a glimpse of accented front teeth, but he was distracted and literally freaked out when a huge black wolf - a _valdyr_ strutted out of the forest.

“Come here, big boy!” Derek called out affectionately and the valdyr rumbled in its chest as it stopped right in front of Derek and nudged his chest with its muzzle.

“So it’s true,” Genim murmured and Derek looked at him. “You _do_ tame and ride the Black Wolves of the Mountain.” Derek chuckled as he scratched the valdyr between it’s ears, his hand disappearing in its thick fur. Genim frowned as he saw a harness around the valdyr’s front, but could see no saddle on him. “Where’s the saddle?” Derek chuckled and the valdyr huffed as though offended, but the Ranger climbed it without hesitation.

“No valdyr ever accepts a saddle,” he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It restricts their movements. More often than not they will refuse the harness as well, but Bae is special.” The valdyr rumbled again and Derek rolled his eyes at him, rubbing him between his ears again. “Shall we?”

Genim nodded and turned his horse around, and they slowly made their way back to the Kingdom by the Sea, riding side by side.

“What is his name?” Genim was startled by the question and raised an eyebrow at Derek. Since Bae was as big as Genim’s horse, they were looking straight at one another, and Genim realized that Derek’s eyes weren’t silver. While he couldn’t name the color, he had to admit that the Ranger’s eyes were truly amazing, because they appeared to have a dark rim around the light color of his iris.

“What?” he asked and Derek chuckled.

“Your horse - what’s his name?”

“This guy?” Genim leaned forward to rub his horse’s head between his ears. “His name’s Roscoe, and he’s my most trusted friend, aren’t you, big boy?” The horse huffed as though he was agreeing with his rider and Derek smiled.

“You care about him a lot,” he noticed and Genim smiled.

“He was the last gift I received from my mother before she died.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Derek said with a frown and Genim shrugged, but Derek could see in his eyes that even though he _could_ act as though he wasn’t bothered by it anymore, he still remembered his mother with fondness, and the loss of her still hurt him somewhere deep in his heart.

“What about you and - Bae, is it?” Genim asked to change the subject before he divulged more than he should.

“Bae was given to me when I was born. In my family you receive a valdyr on the day of your birth. We grew up together. I dare say he’s more like a part of me than a mere friend.” Genim nodded in understanding, and comfortable silence settled between them.

Occasionally he would glance at Derek, and Genim couldn’t help but think that the Ranger was more than just handsome. He seemed to be strong and it looked like he had a good head on his shoulders.

 _Watch what you’re thinking, Gen_ , he warned himself, slamming his head against a proverbial wall; _you’re walking into dangerous territory there._

Little did Genim know that he wasn’t the only one stealing glances. Derek could hardly keep his eyes away from Genim’s face. He kept wondering if his wind-blown hair was as soft as it appeared to be, and his fingers and - dare he admit - lips itched to trace the pattern of dark moles scattered against the pale skin of Genim’s left cheek.

And while one tried his best to deny any sort of attraction and the other tried to think of a way to ensure that they met again, the Moon rose high in the sky, and they reached the borders between two Kingdoms.

“Well, this is it,” Derek said as he stopped Bae, and Genim halted Roscoe.

“Thank you for escorting me.” Genim nodded at the Ranger.

“Stiles, wait!” Derek called out and Genim turned to look at him.

“Is something wrong?” he asked only to widen his eyes in surprise when he thought he saw a light blush on Derek’s cheeks not quite covered by his beard.

“I was wondering if you would like to meet with me again,” Derek finally said, looking in Genim’s eyes.

“Why?” The prince was honestly surprised. Derek huffed and rolled his eyes, trying to seem nonchalant.

“Because you seem like an interesting man and I would like to get to know you better.” Stiles’ eyebrows almost touched the line of his hair. “ _And_ I am meeting with King Dmitry tomorrow morning and I just _might_ let it slip that I caught _no one in particular_ trespassing on our territory if not properly distracted.”

“That’s blackmail!” Genim exclaimed and Derek smirked at him.

“Let’s just say that I am used to getting what I want.”

For some reason Genim blushed furiously when he saw the smirk on Derek’s face. “Fine,” he bit out and Derek grinned, making something in Genim shift when he saw that indeed Derek’s front teeth were just a bit bigger than normal. It made his smile even more charming than - _what the **hell** am I thinking!!_

“Good! Does noon suit you?”

“It does,” Genim bit out, sorely displeased with himself and the whole situation.

“I will see you tomorrow at noon at this spot, then. Have a good night,” Derek said as he nudged Bae to turn around, and the Ranger disappeared into the darkness of the forest before Genim could say ‘darn it’.

With a sigh, he nudged Roscoe into a steady strut, cursing his fate.

_I am the biggest idiot in the world._

**cut**

_This I say, and this I know:_   
_Love has seen the last of me._   
_Love’s a trodden lane to woe,_   
_Love’s a path to misery._

_This I know, and knew before,_   
_This I tell you, of my years:_   
_Hide your heart, and lock your door._   
_Hell’s afloat in lovers’ tears…_

_-Dorothy Parker, ‘Wisdom’_

**cut**

Genim sat at the table in the family dining room of the palace with a thoughtful countenance. His eyes were distant and his lips drawn in a thin line, and he was more playing with his breakfast than actually eating it.

After he snuck back into the castle late after midnight using the secret passages he was confidant only he knew about, he went straight to bed.

He had a really strange dream. It felt more like a childhood memory he forgot as he grew up than a dream though.

He dreamt that he was a child again and that he got lost in the forest while playing hide and seek with his friends. He dreamt that he wandered deeper and deeper until he couldn’t walk anymore. He fell beside a lake in the middle of a meadow, tired, hungry and thirsty.

He dreamt that he met someone.

He couldn’t recall the face or the name of the boy that he dreamt, but he remembered gentle arms and the scent of water lilies.

He could swear that he could smell them when he woke up this morning.

“Son, is everything alright?” he

Genim was woken from his musings by his father, King Jonathan Stilinski. He looked at him, his step-mother and adopted brother, and realized that they were all staring at him with worried frowns.

“I’m sorry, dad,” he said and straightened in his chair as he smiled at them. “I was just lost in thought.”

“Is everything alright?” his stepmother, Queen Melissa asked and he smiled at her lovingly. His father married her 7 years after Genim’s mother died at the prompting of Genim and his best-friend-turned-brother Scott. The two knew each other since they were children. Melissa was a dear friend of Genim’s mother, late Queen Claudia Stilinski, and took care of Genim after her untimely death.

After much prompting and convincing from both Genim and Scott, King Jonathan finally asked for Melissa’s hand in marriage, and the two finally found happiness with each other.

“I’m fine, I promise,” he said and Melissa smiled a motherly smile. While Genim would never forget his birth mother, he truly did love Melissa, and he hated seeing her worried about him.

But no matter what he said, he just couldn’t get that dream out of his head.

“Dad, I have a question,” he said and King Jonathan leaned forward in interest. “Have I ever gotten lost in the forest?”

The King’s eyebrows rose up on his forehead. “As a matter of fact you did. You were only 6 years old. I’m surprised that you remember.”

Genim hummed and frowned. “I had a dream last night, and it felt more like a memory than a dream, but I can’t remember how I came back.”

“We found you on the edge of the forest. It rained that night and you caught a nasty cold so it’s no wonder you can’t remember.” Jonathan recalled with a small frown.

“Was anyone there with me?” Genim asked and Jonathan shook his head.

“There wasn’t. We only found you.”

“Why such interest, Gen?” Scott asked and Stiles shrugged his shoulders elegantly.

“No reason,” he said as he finished his breakfast and stood up. “Will you need me for anything today, dad?”

“Not really, why?”

“Nothing in particular. I’ll see you at dinner!” he called out to them as he hurried out of the dining room, ignoring Scott calling out to him.

He waved at people as he passed them by on his way to the stables, completely forgetting the intention to talk to his father.

As a matter of fact, despite spending most of the night absolutely _refusing_ to admit that some small - very, very small, smaller than a grain of sand - part of him liked Derek, he completely forgot what he wanted to talk to his father about.

“Gen! Where in such a hurry?!”

“No where in particular!” he called out jokingly to one of his friends, Isaac Lahey before he ran into the stables and located Roscoe. “Hey, big guy!” he greeted him and the horse neighed back at him. “Let’s get you ready.” He quickly saddled Roscoe, but before he mounted him he quickly ran back out and hurried over to the Bakery Isaac worked in.

“Need something?” The younger man grinned at Genim and the prince returned it equally.

“Did you make some of those delicious blueberry muffins?” he asked as he leaned on the counter and Isaac laughed at him.

“Have a fresh batch right here,” he answered and Genim’s mouth watered.

“Could you pack me a bag?” he asked as he grabbed his money-pouch while Isaac packed several muffins in the biggest bag they had, knowing well that those were Genim’s favorite pastries. Genim took them as he placed several golden coins on the counter, and although he wanted to, Isaac didn’t complain.

He learned early that Genim never took anything without paying for it one way or another.

“Heavens, Isaac, if Scott doesn’t marry you soon, I will,” Genim moaned after he took a bite and Isaac blushed furiously at the mention of his boyfriend. Genim grinned and winked at him before he rushed out again. “See you soon, lover-boy!” ignoring Isaac’s indignant shout, Genim returned to the stables. He secured the bag of muffins on the saddle and mounted Roscoe as his heart started to beat faster in excitement of the upcoming ride. “Come on, boy!” Roscoe neighed and reared back before he broke into a gallop.

People jumped to the sides as they rushed through the city with Genim laughing brightly, loving the wind in his hair and the sun on his face.

He had a feeling he would have a great day.

**cut**

“I didn’t expect you to actually be here.”

Genim shrugged at Derek while the Ranger stopped Bae right beside Genim and Roscoe. “I had nothing better to do,” Genim said and Derek chuckled. “Now, Mr. Ranger, what did you have in plan for us today?” he asked as he crossed his forearms on top of the horn of his saddle.

“Are you in a hurry?” Derek asked and Genim raised an eyebrow at him.

“Not really, no,” he said and Derek smiled.

“Great! Follow me.” He turned Bae around, tugging on the harness, and Genim straightened in the saddle, taking a hold of the reins.

“You’re not gonna take me into the deep parts of the forest and kill me right?” he asked half teasing - half serious, and Derek laughed at him.

“Don’t you think I would have done so yesterday if it was my intention?”

“Maybe you like to play with your prey first,” Genim muttered and Derek shot him a glance over his left shoulder as though he actually heard him.

“Come on. If we keep this pace we will be there in an hour.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

**cut**

Genim could only gape.

The place Derek took him to was one he was never in before. They stood beside a small pond with a small rocky hill beside it. Various flowers bloomed around it, and high treetops shielded them from the Sun’s hot rays. The air smelled of grass and pines, fresh and calming.

“Do you like it?” Derek asked and Genim snapped out of his star-struck observation to nod quickly.

“It is beautiful,” he said as he mounted off of Roscoe while Derek climbed off of Bae. The valdyr immediately trotted over to the pond to drink some water, and Roscoe followed close behind, leaving Genim nothing to do but stand in his place.

He rubbed his hands against his thighs in a nervous gesture and glanced at Derek while the Ranger walked over to take a seat on a big stone.

“Why have you brought me here, Derek?” Genim asked and Derek shrugged his massive shoulders.

“I told you last night that you seem interesting and that I want to get to know you. I am not much for cities so I thought we could come here to talk.”

Genim raised eyebrows at Derek, but decided to humor him.

He took a seat on the stone beside him and leaned back on his arms as he gazed up at the treetops.

“I’m not all that interesting,” he said. “In all honesty, I have no idea what to talk about.”

The Ranger chuckled and shook his head. “Then we might as well sit in silence, because I am afraid my life isn’t all that interesting either.”

Genim snorted and looked at him. “You’re kidding me, right? You’re a Ranger! You must have all sorts of stories to tell.”

Derek took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. “Being a Ranger isn’t all that interesting. Sure, there is a chance that you will run into bandits or thieves, but more often than not we are just doing rounds around the Borders.”

“Were you ever in a fight?” Genim asked as he faced Derek fully, crossing lean legs on the stone. He placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands, staring at Derek in interest.

“Several times, but it was nothing big or dangerous. Just a few thieves that tried to cross our territory unnoticed. What about you? What do you do for a living?”

Genim noticed that Derek was trying to change the subject, but it still caught him off guard. He had no idea what to say without betraying who he really was, although he didn’t know why he was still hiding the truth from Derek.

It appeared to him that Derek thought him interesting enough without knowing who he was. Would his opinion of him change if he knew Genim was the Prince of the Kingdom by the Sea?

 _Why am I even thinking about it?!_ He thought and barely managed to stop himself from showing his distress.

“Stiles?”

“Nothing much,” he blurted out and Derek raised his right eyebrow at him. “I mostly spend my days reading. As a matter of fact, I found a really interesting book a few days back and I would be reading it right now if you hadn’t blackmailed me into meeting you.”

Derek snorted and looked away. “I am not under the impression that you can be forced into doing something that you don’t want to do, Stiles. And just so you know, even if I _did_ tell King Dmitry that I met you last night, there was nothing that could have been done. We can’t very well search the Stilinski Kingdom for a man that technically did nothing wrong.” Genim’s eyebrows met the line of his hair. “And that brings me to the conclusion that you actually _like_ me, and that you _wanted_ to meet me today.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?!” Genim snapped, almost falling off of his rock as he flailed his arms. He glared at Derek when he had the decency to laugh at him.

“Well, you didn’t have to show up,” Derek drawled and Genim blushed furiously as he glared at him.

Alright, he didn’t know how to answer that.

“Like I said…” Derek shrugged his shoulders and looked away from Genim, “You’re not a man who can be forced into doing something.”

“You don’t know me,” Genim spoke before he thought things through, and was surprised when Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I believe that is why I asked you to meet me - so that I could get to know you.”

“And what if I don’t want to get to know _you_? It appears to me that you’re an arrogant, pretentious man, used to getting what he wants, whatever means necessary. As a matter of fact, I think I will simply take my leave, because I don’t make a habit of socializing with men like you.”

“Stiles, wait!” Derek stood up as well, sounding partly amused and partly actually worried that Genim would leave.

“I don’t think I will!” the prince snapped as he made his way to his horse.

“I’m not like that!” Derek laughed and Genim turned on his heel and looked at Derek with his hands fisted on his waist.

“Oh? What kind of a man are you then?” he asked and Derek sighed as he brushed his raven black hair back with his right hand while his left was fisted on his waist.

“Why don’t you stay and find out?”

“Thank you, but I have better things to do.”

“Oh, like read a book?”

“You might try that!” Genim snapped. “You actually might learn how to be a proper man.”

“I’ll have you know that I _do_ , in fact, read.”

“Oh, really!”

“Yes, really!.” Derek laughed as though this whole situation was entirely too amusing to him.

“Well, then this is what we’ll do,.” Genim said as he marched past Derek and took a seat on a rock again. He crossed his arms and legs while Derek observed him with an amused smile on his face. “If you can recite one _whole_ poem to me, I will agree to meet with you whenever we have the time, to get to know you. If you _can’t_ I will leave right away, and you will never see me again.”

Derek was taken aback by that and Genim just raised an eyebrow at him. The Ranger sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head with a thoughtful expression.

“Well?” Genim prompted after a few minutes and Derek sighed.

“I guess it can’t be helped,” he said, and Genim fully expected him to tell him that he was free to leave. To his surprise Derek walked over to him and got down on one knee in front of him, clasping his hands on his raised knee and meeting his eyes.

_“Ask me no more where Jove bestows,_   
_When June is past, the fading rose;_   
_For in your beauty’s orient deep_   
_These flowers, as in their causes, sleep._

_Ask me no more whither do stray_   
_The golden atoms of the day;_   
_For in pure love heaven did prepare_   
_Those powders to enrich your hair._

_Ask me no more whither doth haste_   
_The nightingale when May is past;_   
_For in your sweet dividing throat_   
_She winters and keeps warm her note._

_Ask me no more where those stars ‘light_   
_That downwards fall in dead of night;_   
_For in your eyes they sit, and there_   
_Fixed become as in their sphere._

_Ask me no more if east or west_   
_The Phoenix builds her spicy nest;_   
_For unto you at last she flies,_   
_And in your fragrant bosom dies.” (2)_

Genim could only stare as Derek recited the verses. He never once looked away from his eyes, as his voice delivered words written long ago as though they were meant to be spoken by his velvety voice.

“Do I pass the test?” the Ranger teased and Genim blushed furiously as he looked away. He cleared his throat and straightened, looking back at Derek although he knew the proof of his embarrassment could still be seen on his face.

“I suppose you do.”

Derek chuckled and stood up to walk over to take a seat on a stone beside Genim. As he passed beside him, Genim caught a whiff of Derek’s scent - the scent of water lilies. A frown marred his features as he bowed his head in thought.

“Stiles?” he looked up and found Derek looking at him with a small smile. For some reason, Genim found himself smiling back.

 _Well, a deal is a deal,_ he thought as he straightened and asked:

“So! Is Thomas Carew your favorite poet, or are there more?”

**cut**

Genim wasn’t even aware of the smile he had on his face as he walked down the halls of the palace on his way to join his family for dinner. There was a skip to his step, his back was straight and he walked with his head held high.

His day was better than he expected, and in all honestly, he couldn’t wait to meet with Derek again. It was the first time in a while that he led such an interesting conversation with someone that wasn’t Lydia or Melissa.

He and Derek talked about poetry and books they’ve read, they talked about places they would like to visit and things they would like to do in the future. Genim was surprised when he found out that Derek was 5 years older than he was, but that surprise was not bigger than the one he felt when he realized that hours have passed them by like minutes and that he had to make his way back again.

Derek told him that he was doing his rounds in the evening tomorrow, and if Genim could and wanted he could join him. The prince was surprised when he eagerly agreed.

Just as he was about to enter the dining room, a thought made him stop.

This was the first time he wasn’t treated like a prince by someone other than his friends and family, and the only reason it was so was because Derek didn’t know who he really was.

Somehow - even though Genim was happy that he was treated like a normal man - that was a depressing thought.

His hand lingered on the doorknob as he bowed his head. Would Derek still treat him the same if Genim told him who he really was? Would he even want to talk to Genim if the prince told him that he lied to him about who he was?

For some reason, the very thought that Derek would scorn him made his heart clench a little.

Not feeling hungry anymore, he turned away and made his way to his room. He told one of the servants to tell his family that he was tired from his day out and that he would go straight to bed.

Once he was in his room, and after he has gotten ready for bed, he walked over to the big windows watching over the beach. The Moon shone bright upon the Sea, and Genim opened the door to step onto the balcony to smell the salty air and feel the gentle, warm breeze on his skin.

As he gazed up into the star covered sky, he sighed and rested his hands on the fence. He wondered where Derek was right now. Was he doing rounds down the borders of the Kingdoms? Was he home?

Now that he thought about it, neither he nor Derek mentioned their families; their loved ones. Sure, Genim avoided speaking of his family in fear of revealing his true identity, but why did Derek not speak of home?

 _Maybe he is just a private person,_ he thought. _Or maybe he has someone - a wife or a husband - and he doesn’t want to make things awkward._

Derek was quite handsome, and he _was_ older than Genim. It was quite possible that he was already married. Maybe he even had children. That thought left a bitter taste on Genim’s tongue.

 _Why?!_ , he snapped at himself in his mind, all but running back into his room. He paced from one side of the room to the other, feeling as though he would burst.

Why should he care if Derek was married or not? He swore off of love less than two days ago! Was he so fickle that he couldn’t even keep a promise he made to himself?

With a frustrated growl Genim threw himself in his bed and buried his head under a pillow.

Tomorrow he wouldn’t go to meet Derek.

He wouldn’t.

**cut**

A heavy sigh rolled off of Genim’s lips and Roscoe huffed as though he could feel his master’s inner turmoil.

“I _am_ fickle,” he muttered under his breath. During that day, he was constantly telling himself that he wouldn’t go to meet Derek, and yet there he was. “There’s little to do but I did before, there’s little to learn but the things I know; and this is the sum of a lasting lore: scratch a lover, and find a foe.” (3)

He had half a mind to turn Roscoe around and return to the palace, but before he could do so, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“Did you ever see the only sort of water lilies that bloom at night?” he stopped Roscoe and looked at Derek. The older man was sitting on Bae’s back with his arms crossed on the valdyr’s strong neck, and the Moon shining light upon his smirking expression.

For some reason any and all thoughts Genim had of turning back vanished at the first sight of those amazing eyes gazing at him.

 _Tomorrow,_ he thought, _tomorrow I will stay home and talk to dad._

But for tonight he would allow himself the surprising comfort of Derek’s company.

“Show them to me.”

**cut**

Yet again he made the same mistake.

To his misfortune, King Jonathan was occupied for two whole days, and Genim, unable to resist the curiosity of what Derek would show him next, left the Palace again to meet with the Ranger in the forest.

It was the fifth time he met with Derek and absolutely enjoyed his company. The Ranger somehow made it easy for Genim to forget who he was. With Derek his responsibilities slipped from his mind faster than he could remember them. With Derek he could talk about everything and nothing without minding his words; without thinking about how he should act or phrase his thoughts.

He laughed more freely with Derek than he laughed with anyone since the death of his mother. He even enjoyed bantering with the Ranger. They had yet to lose topic for conversation. Whether they bantered or exchanged thoughts on different things, for the first time in his life, Genim felt like he could fully be himself.

As he lay in his bed, warm under his blankets, Genim couldn’t help but think that he was making a mistake.

Even though he met Derek only five days ago, he felt as though he knew him.

There was so much he didn’t know about the Ranger, but in his heart he knew that Derek was a good man; so unlike the _boys_ Genim dated ever since his father told him that he had to marry before his 22nd birthday.

Just like his father before him, Jonathan gave Genim a chance to find true love. Of course, he could have arranged a political marriage, but he wanted his son to make his own choice.

And Genim tried.

He really tried to find someone who would love him for who he was and not his name, stature, riches or body. When he found out five days ago that his last boyfriend cheated on him because Genim refused to sleep with him, he decided to give up on finding love. He decided to tell his father to arrange a marriage that would benefit their Kingdom. His 22nd birthday was just a few weeks away.

He had no other choice either way.

As sleep finally claimed him, he dreamt of running through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him.

He dreamt of fear and being lost, and he dreamt of safety within strong arms, and a pair of beautiful eyes gazing down at him, bright in the silvery moonlight, and a familiar voice telling him to hold on.

**cut**

_… The look of a laurel tree birthed for May_   
_Or a sycamore bared for a new November_   
_Is as old and as sad as my furtherest day -_   
_What is it, what is it, I almost remember?_

_\- Dorothy Parker, ‘Tems Perdu’_

**cut**

“Are you sure?” Genim swallowed difficultly as he gazed at a spot just above his dad’s head. He knew that if he looked in the King’s kind eyes he would divulge everything he did in the past 5 days, and he simply refused to think about it.

He allowed it to go too far. He knew that he was falling for Derek, and he needed to crush that bud before it was too late. He needed to forget about Derek, forget about the times he spent with him, the conversations he had with him, and the sights Derek showed him.

He had to forget how - for the first time in his life - spending time with someone who wasn’t one of his friends or a member of his family felt so absolutely perfect and _right_ , because it wasn’t.

There was no such thing as love. He needed to throw that silly notion into the wind just like he threw his favorite book of romantic poetry into the sea.

True love happened only in novels. It was time that he grew up.

He nodded and finally dared to look into his father’s eyes.

“I’m sure.”

**cut**

Scott frowned as he watched his best friend and brother fix the high collar of his robes. He was dressed in his formal wear, with the emblem of the Kingdom by the Sea embroidered in silver on the left side of his chest. His hair was combed back for the first time in a while, completely revealing his handsome face.

 _This isn’t him_ , Scott thought, but dared not speak, although he could clearly see it. Genim looked weary and drained. He lost a lot of weight since he spoke to their father two weeks ago. On this day, he would meet his future husband.

While the King was not happy with this, they had to obey the laws, and Genim had to be married before his 22ndbirthday. King Jonathan compiled a list of possible suitors and discussed it with Genim a week ago, and they came to the agreement that Genim would marry the prince of the neighboring Kingdom to ensure better communication between Kingdoms and free trading routs towards the Western Lands.

His fiancé should arrive any minute, and the wedding would be held in three days.

Scott was startled from his thoughts by the sound of thunder, and he looked out the window at the heavy downpour. It seemed as though even the weather didn’t agree with Genim’s decision.

“How do I look?”

Scott faced his brother as Genim turned around and Scott licked his lips, trying to decide what to do. “You look great,” he said.

Indeed, Genim looked absolutely amazing in his formal wear. He wore a tight red tunic over a white shirt with wide sleeves, gathered at his wrists, and white pants tucked into ankle high, brown boots. The Tunic reached his knees and was cut by his sides to allow liberty of movement, and the silky material danced around Genim’s long, lean legs with every elegant step he made.

Scott had to admit that he never noticed before the aura of royalty radiating from Prince Genim Stilinski. Scott knew him as an excited, hardly able to concentrate, study-loving teen, that either spent his days in the Great Library studying for a time when he would take his father’s place, or riding his trusty steed down the beach and through the forest, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair and the sun on his face.

It was so easy to forget that Genim was a prince when he would sit together with Scott, Lydia and Isaac around a campfire on the beach telling scary stories and playing games.

Looking at him now, Scott felt as though he should bow before him and address him with utmost respect, and he would have had he not taken a look into his brother’s eyes.

“Gen…”

“It’s too late now, Scott,” Genim interrupted him and Scott felt his heart clench, when he saw that Genim fisted his hands by his sides to stop them from shaking, although it was clear that he was failing, and Scott couldn’t blame him.

He didn’t know how he would act if he were about to marry a man almost 15 years older than him just to ensure one meager treaty.

They looked towards the door when they heard two knocks and Melissa walked in. The smile on her face was full of sadness as she walked over to Genim and lovingly pulled him into her arms.

“You look beautiful,” she whispered as they parted and the corners of Genim’s lips turned up a bit, although his eyes were shrouded in shadows.

“Have they arrived?” he asked and Melissa nodded. Her face turned serious again and she cupped Genim’s face between her hands, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

“Genim, son, you don’t have to do this. We don’t need this treaty. You can still…”

“My birthday is in two weeks,” he interrupted her and forced a smile on his face. “It is a bit late to change my mind. And even though we may not need this treaty, it will ensure safer traveling routs and prosperity to our Kingdom. It is my duty as the future King to think of the needs of my Kingdom before my own.”

Seeing that he would not be swayed, Melissa smiled although there were tears in her eyes. “Come on then. They have arrived and are already with your father.”

Genim nodded and they made their way out of his room together. He walked behind Melissa and Scott, his head sinking lower the closer they got to the Throne room.

His whole body was shaking, his mouth was as dry as gunpowder, and his vision was darkening at the corners. He felt as though lead was filling his lungs, and with every step he took he felt panic rising in his heart.

 _I need to do this_ , he thought. Uncalled for, the vision of Derek’s kind eyes flashed through his mind, and he felt as though someone kicked him in his stomach. _I need to do this!_ , he forced himself to walk with his head held high, although he felt like he would fall to his knees any minute now and empty his stomach.

They reached the door of the Throne room, and as they opened Genim caught a whiff of the water lily’s tender fragrance. _I can do this,_ he thought as he stepped into the Throne room, only to halt when he laid his eyes on the man that would be his husband.

He looked older than 37, his eyes were dull and his shoulders hunched, and it seemed as though he spent rarely any time in the sun. His thin lips looked chapped and the corners were down-turned, and it seemed as though the man hasn’t had one happy day in his whole life.

 _I can’t do this!_ , that thought rang through his mind as his stomach turned and his vision blurred.

“Genim?” he heard his father’s worried voice but he was already backing out of the room.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled as his heartbeat started to quicken and he came short of breath, “I can’t - I can’t, I’m sorry-…” he turned on his heel and ran out of the room despite his family’s frantic calls.

He knew nothing but the maddening need to get out of there. He needed air. He needed to breathe.

Without thinking he ran to the stables and over to Roscoe’s cubicle. The horse neighed as Genim mounted him without putting the saddle on, and the poor creature could do nothing but obey his master’s silent order when Genim stabbed his heels into his flanks. They tore out of the stables and into the pouring rain.

They galloped ever faster down the streets of the City and towards the forest. Thunder roared in the sky followed by the flash of lightning, but Genim could hear none of it. His mind was spinning and his stomach was churning. He didn’t feel the cold sting of rain against his face, or the freezing wind beating against his body.

His mind was blank sans the maddening panic taking his breath away and quickening the beating of his heart.

A scream tore out of his mouth when lighting stroke in front of him and Roscoe reared back.

And all of a sudden, everything went black.

**cut**

_… And couldn't it be I was young and mad_   
_If ever my heart on my sleeve I wore?_   
_There's many to claw at a heart unclad,_   
_And little the wonder it ripped and tore._   
_There's one that'll join in their push and roar,_   
_With stories to jabber, and stones to throw;_   
_He'll fetch you a lesson that costs you sore:_   
_Scratch a lover, and find a foe…_

_\- Dorothy Parker, ‘Ballade of a Great Weariness’_

**cut**

His head felt as though it was stuffed with cotton, he was shivering from the cold and it felt as though he couldn’t breathe in enough air for his starving lungs. His vision was blurry, and beyond that everything was dark sans a weak orange light originating from somewhere nearby.

“Hold on.”

He frowned as a familiar voice reached his ears, but with his muddled thoughts he couldn’t make a connection. The wet, sleepy fragrance of water-lilies tickled his nose and a pair of familiar eyes appeared in front of him looking down at him from a face covered in shadows.

 _Hold on_ , his hazy mind caused visions to overlap, and suddenly he didn’t know if he was dreaming or awake; if he was looking at the child he hardly remembered or the man his heart yearned for.

“Hold on, Genim. You’ll be alright. Hold on,” the voice whispered lovingly as sleep came to claim him.

And as he sank into blessed unconsciousness, one last thought flittered through his tortured mind.

_I remember._

**cut**

He woke up to the sound of rain hitting against wood, and thunder roaring in the distance. His throat was sore and dry, his whole body was shivering from the cold that seemed to have crawled into his bones, and he was too weak to even move his aching head, let alone look around to see where he was.

“Genim?”

He squinted when someone appeared in front of him and a big warm hand settled on his forehead making him let go of a strained moan. “D’rek?” He didn’t think the Ranger heard him because his voice was hardly stronger than the breath of a summer breeze. His heart jumped in his chest though when Derek came closer, and Genim could faintly discern the lines of his face and the worried gleam in his beautiful eyes.

“It’s alright, Genim. You’re safe. It’s alright.” Derek whispered soothingly. Something felt wrong but Genim couldn’t point it out.

“Der…” dry coughs shook his weakened body, and incredible pain burned every nerve.

“Easy; easy, you little fool,” Derek murmured and Genim realized that the Ranger was holding him against his chest. He felt his hands rubbing his back, and Derek’s warmth seeped into his body.

As his vision darkened he raised his left hand, fighting against the weakness overtaking him, and took a hold of Derek’s shirt.

 _Don’t leave me_.

He didn’t know if he said it or merely thought it.

He also thought he felt arms tighten around him and a kiss be placed upon his brow, but as darkness claimed him again he forgot all about it.

**cut**

“You know.”

Derek turned around quickly, almost toppling off of the small chair he was sitting on as he stirred the fire in the stone fireplace back to life.

“Gen!” He hurried over to the prince and kneeled beside his head.

Genim didn’t know how much time has passed. What he knew was that he was feeling sore, that his limbs felt as though someone hung weights on his joints, his lungs felt as though they were full of lead, his throat was dry and raspy and he could hardly see, but at least his thoughts were slightly clearer.

He faintly remembered a few scenes, but one thing stood out against everything else.

“How do you know?” he rasped out, needing to know before sleep claimed him again. He shivered when Derek brushed his right hand through his hair and wanted to protest against the tender action since it called sleep to his eyes.

“Sleep, Genim. We will talk when you’re feeling better. Sleep.”

And not able to fight against the sweet call of Morpheus, Genim surrendered to unconsciousness.

**cut**

Genim moaned in relief as he sipped on the cool water, Derek was helping him drink. He was leaning back against Derek’s strong chest, for once completely aware of everything going on around him.

He could hear the rain still falling, but there was no more thunder or lightning; only the pitter-patter of rain against wood and stone.

“Easy. Your fever finally broke, but you are still sick,” Derek murmured against his ear while Genim finished his water. He placed the metal cup on the floor beside his legs before he helped Genim lye back down on the improvised bed close to the fireplace. He covered him up to his chin with the cover made out of furs, and stood up to pour more water into the cup.

“When did you figure it out?”

Derek stilled at Genim’s question. He sighed as he turned around and walked back to Genim’s side. He took a seat beside him as he placed the cup on the floor beside his legs and looked down at Genim with an unreadable face. “I’ve known from the moment we’ve met,” he answered and Genim frowned in confusion.

“Why didn’t you say something?” he asked and Derek took a deep breath.

“Because I thought you had a good reason for not telling me who you really are, and I - I really just wanted to get to know you.”

“Why?” Genim breathed out and Derek smiled a small smile.

“Don’t you remember? I was the one who saved you 16 years ago when you got lost in the forest,” he said and Genim’s lips parted in shock. “I got separated from my sister with Bae and we found that meadow we met in three weeks ago. We were about to go back when you ran out of the forest and collapsed. I recognized the emblem on your chest and brought you back to your Kingdom, but because our Kingdoms didn’t have a treaty yet at that time I ran away once I made sure that you would be found quickly.”

“But how did you know it was me? I was just a chil-…”

The gentle smile which covered Derek’s face caused Genim’s heart to dance in his chest. “I am 5 years older than you, Genim, and my memory of that night is clearer than yours. And besides…” his voice turned warmer and Genim felt a blush cover his cheeks that had nothing to do with his illness, “I could never be able to forget eyes the color of sun playing in late autumn leaves.”

Genim licked his suddenly dry lips and a shiver wrecked his body when he saw Derek’s gaze dart to them before they met his eyes again.

“When I found you in the forest three weeks ago, I recognized you immediately. I knew then that I had to do whatever it took to spend time with you. I thought I would let you get to know me before I told you, but then you didn’t appear.” Genim winced when he saw sadness enter Derek’s eyes. “I thought I did something wrong during our last meeting, but no matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn’t figure out what it was. And then, four days ago, word reached me that the Crown Prince of the Kingdom by the Sea was engaged and that he would marry the Third Prince of the Western Kingdom, and I thought all hope was lost for me.”

“I thought I could do it,” Genim whispered. “I thought I could marry him to ensure a treaty, but I couldn’t. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that there was no such thing as true love, I - as I was about to enter the room to meet him, I remember you and I couldn’t - I couldn’t do it.” Tears filled his eyes and he curled in on himself, unable to look at Derek anymore, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. “I’m such an idiot,” his voice broke as tears finally trailed down his cheeks. “I destroyed everything.”

“You destroyed nothing, Gen.”

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes opened when he felt Derek’s heavy, warm, gentle hand brushing through his hair. He shivered when Derek gently took his hand and helped him sit up, and tears flowed harder down his face when Derek pulled him into his arms.

“Your Kingdom doesn’t need the treaty with the Western Kingdom, and you are too strong for them to go to war with you, especially since you are allied with my Kingdom. You destroyed no one, but you broke yourself by going against your heart.”

Unable to say a word and knowing Derek was right, Genim wrapped his shaking arms around Derek’s waist and cried. “I’m so sorry, Derek,” he whispered into the Ranger’s chest. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Hey!” Derek whispered lovingly as he moved back and gently cupped Genim’s face between his big, callused, warm hands. He wiped his tears away with his thumbs, his eyes filled with warmth and - Genim’s eyes widened - love. “We all make mistakes. It’s over now. Everything will be alright.”

“I love you,” Genim whispered, not really aware he said it. “I love you so much.”

In the next moment Derek leaned in and kissed him, stealing his breath away. Genim gasped into the kiss, leaning into Derek’s warmth, fisting his hands in the sleeves on his forearms as though afraid that if he let go he would wake up and realize this was all just a dream.

“I’ve dreamed of doing that ever since I first saw you,” Derek murmured against Genim’s lips, nuzzling his nose against his. “You do realize that I am not letting go of you ever again.” Genim chuckled breathlessly, happiness blooming in his heart.

“Well, you _are_ a man used to getting what you want whatever means necessary.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

**cut**

“Gen!”

The prince of the Kingdom by the Sea looked up as his father, Melissa and Scott rushed down the stairs leading to the palace while Derek helped him climb off of Bae’s back while a stable-boy rushed to take Roscoe to the stables. Genim was still weak from his illness, but since the rain stopped falling, and since it has been three days from the day he was supposed to be engaged to the Prince of the Western Kingdom, he needed to return home.

He was torn out of Derek’s arms and his father held him against his chest as though he was afraid he would lose him forever, and Melissa and Scott joined him, wrapping Genim in their arms.

“I can never thank you enough for bringing my son back safe and sound,” King Jonathan addressed Derek who bowed his head at him in respect.

“There is no need to thank me, your Highness,” he said. “Prince Genim and I have known one another for a while now, and it was a fortune that his trusted horse found me in the forest and led me to him.”

“Never the less, he wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. Whatever you ask for will be given to you.”

“Dad…” Genim murmured, but stopped when he saw Derek smile.

“You should not hand out such promises lightly, your Highness, lest someone takes that which is most precious to you,” he spoke teasingly, and the King raised an eyebrow at him, Melissa and Scott exchanged amused glances while Genim blushed furiously and bowed his head in a futile attempt to hide it.

“May we know who you are to offer such advice?” the King asked trying to sound angry, but seeing the state his son was in, he was unable to muster even a speck of annoyance.

“I am Prince Derek Anthony Hale of the Kingdom under the Mountain, and I come to ask for your son’s hand in marriage.”

The Royal Family of the Kingdom by the Sea stared at Derek in shock, even Genim.

King Jonathan looked first at Derek and then at his son who looked at the King with wide, pleading eyes. “Genim, do you love this man?” he asked and Genim’s eyes brightened, a smile decorating his face.

“I do, dad. I love him.”

King Jonathan smiled and kissed his son’s forehead. “It is a good thing then that I send the Prince of the West back home. He is a very unpleasant man,” he spoke in a theatrical whisper and Genim, Scott and Melissa laughed while Jonathan walked over to Derek and offered his right hand to him. Derek accepted it with his head held high and heart swelling in his chest.

“Word shall be sent to your Kingdom, Prince Derek. I welcome you to my family and grant you permission to marry my son.”

Genim walked around his father and took his place by Derek’s side, and the older Prince wrapped his left arm around Genim’s waist protectively.

“Thank you, your Highness. I promise that I will love him and protect him for the rest of my life.” Jonathan smiled and nodded.

“That is all I will ask of you.”

**cut**

_And now I have another lad!_   
_No longer need you tell_   
_How all my nights are slow and sad_   
_For loving you too well…_

**cut**

The sounds of celebration, of songs and cheers could be heard in the distance as Derek and Genim walked along the beach hand in hand. The night was warm and the Sea was whispering its song as waves caressed the shore. Derek had his right arm wrapped around Genim’s shoulders while his husband leaned against his side with his left arm around Derek’s waist.

They were a ways away from the city when they stopped and looked at the Full Moon shining down upon them, reflecting in the dark depths of the Sea. Derek smiled when Genim stepped in front of him, wrapped both of his arms around his waist, and smiled up at him.

“We are married,” Genim whispered as Derek placed his hands on his hips and pulled him as close as he could go.

“Tomorrow we will ride for my Kingdom,” he said as he leaned down to tease Genim’s lips into a kiss with pecks and light nips.

“Then we have tonight for ourselves,” Genim murmured as he took a step back, slipping out of Derek’s hold. “Tell me, oh husband of mine; have you ever bathed in the sea at night?” Derek’s lips went dry as Genim slowly took his dark blue tunic off and allowed it to slip onto the sandy shore before he toed off his ankle high boots.

“I haven’t,” Derek managed to press out in a strained voice as Genim pushed his loose pants down and they slipped down his thighs. He turned his back on Derek and threw him a glance over his right shoulder as he raised the edges of his white shirt.

“Come. I’ll make sure you don’t drown.”

**cut**

_… His ways are not your wicked ways,_   
_He's not the like of you._   
_He treads his path of reckoned days,_   
_A sober man, and true..._

**cut**

Genim slipped his shirt over his head and walked into the dark waters of the Great Sea. Derek followed after him, leaving their clothes on the shore.

Genim turned to face him once he was waist deep, and when Derek reached him leaned into a kiss, moaning when Derek pulled him close against his hard, naked body. He placed his hands on Genim’s slim hips as the younger man traced the tips of his fingers up Derek’s arms until he wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, deepening the kiss.

This far away from the city, there were no lights but those of the Moon and the stars, and no one was there to trespass on their loving moment.

Genim laughed against Derek’s lips when his husband took a hold of his thighs and hefted him up, hooking his thighs on his hips as he slowly sunk them both into the cool water. The moving of the waves made their awakening members rub against one another, and Genim threw his head back with a small gasp, exposing the beautiful column of his neck to Derek.

He kissed down his chin and down to the hollow on his neck, rubbing gentle circles in Genim’s back with his hands. Genim cupped Derek’s head in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss while Derek moved back towards the shore.

**cut**

_… They'll never see him in the town,_   
_Another on his knee._   
_He'd cut his laden orchards down,_   
_If that would pleasure me…_

**cut**

Genim looked up at Derek as the man loomed over him. The waves washed over their lower bodies as Derek settled between Genim’s parted legs and ground down against him. He kissed down Genim’s chest while the younger man entwined his fingers in Derek’s hair, his eyes slipping closed and gasps escaping his lips as his husband adored his body as though it was sacred.

His hands touched him reverently and he kissed down his chest and stomach, sometimes nipping with his teeth, sometimes soothing with his tongue.

Genim’s eyes snapped open, and he arched off of the sandy shore when he felt a thick finger teasing his entrance with a startled gasp.

“Hey,” Derek whispered lovingly as he climbed over him again, still lightly moving his finger inside him, giving him a chance to adjust to the intrusion. He kissed his forehead, his eyes, and the tip of his nose before he nuzzled his cheek against Genim’s. He was leaning most of his weight on his left elbow beside Genim’s head, and he rested his forehead on his as he gazed in his eyes dilated with passion.

He added another finger, feeling Genim’s shivering fingers dig into the firm muscles of his shoulders. A growl rumbled in Derek’s chest as he buried his nose in Genim’s neck, trying to hold back the need to just make him his.

 _No pain,_ he swore, _he would feel no pain._

**cut** _  
  
He'd give his blood to paint my lips_   
_If I should wish them red._   
_He prays to touch my finger-tips_   
_Or stroke my prideful head…_

**cut**

“Derek, please!” the younger man cried out, and Derek could no longer hold back. He entwined his fingers with Genim’s on either sides of his head as he slowly pushed his aching cock in, breathing out in relief, feeling as though everything he has ever done led to this perfect moment.

They moved together in perfect sync, and when Derek felt that Genim neared the edge, he let go of his hands, pulled him up into his arms and sat back on his legs. He bounced his husband in his lap, as Genim rested his forehead on his with his arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and his weeping cock trapped between them, rubbing against Derek’s rock hard stomach.

The cool waves crashed upon them, the warm wind danced around them and the Moon gave them their blessing as they fond completion in one another.

And as the night moved on, the two newlyweds were lost in each others arms, bound together for all eternity by the love they held in their hearts.

**cut**

_… He never weaves a glinting lie,_   
_Or brags the hearts he'll keep._   
_I have forgotten how to sigh-_   
_Remembered how to sleep._   
  
_He's none to kiss away my mind-_   
_A slower way is his._   
_Oh, Lord! On reading this, I find_   
_A silly lot he is._

_\- Dorothy Parker, ‘The Danger of Writing Defiant Verse’_

**cut**

(1) Dorothy Parker, last verse of ‘ _Ballade of a Great Weariness’_  
(2) Thomas Carew, _‘Ask me no more’_  
(3) Dorothy Parker, second verse of _‘Ballade of a Great Weariness’_

**cut**

**SO!!**

**This story came to mind while I was catching up on some reading (as seen by the amount of poetry used in this story) and I just had to write it. I was trying to make Derek like he was in the flashback with Paige. I do hope I got it right! XD**

**Please tell me what you think?**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**


End file.
